


If You Need Me

by FridayKnights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayKnights/pseuds/FridayKnights
Summary: Mccree has never treated Genji any differently that his counterparts, even with his cybernetic body. As a matter of fact, Mccree has been nothing but supportive and kind. Genji thinks it’s odd, but appreciates it.





	If You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first published Mcgenji fic. I hope it's ok. It's not beta read, I did proofread to the best of my ability, but there many be a couple mistakes. I apologize in advance if there are. 
> 
> There's mention of platonic gency in the beginning as well.

"Have you ever been almost murdered by your brother? Have you ever been left for dead with nothing more than a limbs, and only half of your organs still intact?"

Mccree didn't know how to answer that.

"No." He settled on. "And I cannot begin to understand your pain, because it's yours, and I have no right to tell you how to feel. But I can listen."

 

* * *

 

 

Genji stared down at his prosthetic arm and compared it to the battered flesh of the other. The metal on his new arm was smooth, and cool to touch. His skin had been slightly clammy and rough. His legs were kept together by metal and extensive wiring, mixing with what was actually left of them - some blood vessels and muscles. His torso was mostly cybernetic. A majority of his organs had been demolished by his brother… the thought was still fresh on his mind even after all this time. He was angry, but slowly becoming at peace with his new self. It was thanks to a special few during his time in overwatch. He didn't truly find peace until he studied under Zenyatta, but Angela and Mccree had been touchstones before then  

 

  
Genji was thankful for Angela who pieced him back together physically, but not emotionally. She tried. She really had. Her voice was soft, her smile was beautiful and never forced. Angela was a wonderful woman. But genji knew better than to think her kindness was anything other than platonic. She didn't pity him, and she was always supportive and always there with the proper tools to put him back together. Angela would offer an ear as well, but Genji never felt truly comfortable to tell her the graphics of it all - even if she had seen the worst of it with his body.

Genji wasn't completely standoffish. He did say some things to Angela, but hated the expression she made when his stories went dark. Her eyes lost their shine, she was no longer smiling and happy and Genji didn't like that at all. When he spoke to her, it was about happy things of his past. She'd continue to smile and it made him happy as well. Making her frown was disheartening at best. He did enjoy talking of the good things in his past, it reminded him of who he used to be. But talking too much about his past self was depressing after a while. Angela understood and never pushed him to speak more.

 

When Mccree stepped into his life, genji didn't know what to make of it. Jesse Mccree was… well, he was Jesse mccree. The one and only. A slight pain in the ass, but he meant well and never once questioned Genji about his mostly cybernetic body. He accepted it without much thought and attempted to befriend Genji within a few weeks of joining blackwatch.

"You're.. an odd one, mccree."

Jesse looked up at him over the brim of his glass. Genji was.. just sitting there. He couldn't drink much besides water, and food wasn't an option unless it was ground down to absolute mush. It was only a tiny bit amusing to find genji sitting in the common room eating baby food, and saying he was full after one small container of mushed apples.

"I'm the odd one?" Jesse said carefully. "Your favorite food is mushed beets."

"There's raspberry in there, too. I don't have much left of my tastebuds, so I truthfully only taste some of the raspberry. But, you talk to me as if we're… friends."

"Hm?"

"Why would you wanna be friends with me?" Genji sounded sad, and confused.

"You're wonderful company, Genji. I like being around you."

Genji found that almost hard to believe, but Mccree was being honest. He could tell by the his smile, and the look in his eyes. He liked that about him. Yes, Mccree was odd with his southern drawl and the whole cowboy getup, but he was honest and nonjudgmental. Genji could appreciate that about him.

He decided after a few months that he could tell Mccree the things he didn't like telling Angela. He'd never frown or look displease when Genji told him the more horrific details of his accident, instead he looked a little angry, but never pitiful or sorrowed. He'd slam back another shot as Genji would continue to speak. Mccree wouldn't say anything, he'd just listen and nod every now and then to let Genji know he still had his undivided attention.

"You don't feel bad for me?" Genji asked one night as they sat on the rooftop at their station.

They looked out at the sun as it set, watching the dusty pink and purple hues of the sky dance around the setting sun. Genji found sights like these peaceful. He didn't know much peace in his life, but sun sets and soft rain put him at ease. It wasn't every night that Mccree would join him, only some.. there were times when Genji needed to be alone, and he never once questioned him for it. It was like Mccree understood. He'd give him space when needed, and he'd lend an ear and a slam back a few drinks the other times.

  
Mccree took his hat off and placed it beside him. He decided to enjoy the night while it lasted and leaned back on his elbows. "I feel bad, in a 'I'm your friend I don't like seeing you in pain', kind of way. But I'm not stupid enough to pity you. In the end, you're the one who's victorious."

"What do you mean?"

"Your brother.. he has to live with what's he done to you. Sometimes the emotional shit is what eats you up inside, physical pain can be cured with some morphine. You got this new body.. now you have friends who support you.. you're doing good for the world working for overwatch. You're keeping the world safe, ain't ya?" Mccree explained. "You're in pain, I know. But you're also on the road to forgiveness. You ain't there yet, I know you're still angry and hurt, and you got every damn right to be, but you're still kind, the way you speak… it's like you don't truly hate that man for what he did to you. It takes a kind soul to feel that way. Ain't many men like you in this world. I wish there were."

Genji was at a loss for words. "Thanks.." was all he could manage.

"Don't thank me. I ain't much but an ear. I can't offer any helpful advice or anything. My stories don't compare to yours." Mccree paused for a moment. "My missing limb story really ain't shit compared to yours, either."

"You should tell me anyways."

"You don't wanna hear that."

"I do." Genji said. "You're always listening to me. I wouldn't mind listening to you."

"Well, if you insist…"

Mccree told him everything. He'd been out on a solo mission - classified, so he couldn't tell the specifics. He'd been caught like a dumbass, and tortured. It was unfortunately part of the business they were in, except in Mccree's case they weren't the ones doing to torturing.

The enemy had him bound and gagged with the exception of one arm which was tied off at the elbow, not circulating any blood into his forearm and hand. By the time the rescue squad came, his arm had been far from repairable. Angela had patched him up then as well, amputated his arm from the elbow down and gave him a pretty metal one instead. Mccree joked the he had to start pleasuring himself with his other hand since his metal hand was dominate. Genji laughed at that, surprisingly. It had felt good to laugh again.

"Sometimes I miss it." Genji spoke quietly into the night. It had started to get dark out. "Sex, I mean."

"Well, ain't there something Angela could do about that?"

"I love Angela very much, we're good friends, but I'm not propositioning her into-"

"Oh no, that isn't what I meant!" He waived his hands dismissively. "I meant more like, something she could build in for you, like a pleasure factor. You know? So you could at least feel pleasure."

"Oh.." he felt his face flush as that. "I could never ask that of her. It's inappropriate."

"It was just a thought, sweetheart."

"I cannot do more than kiss. You think it'd be enough.. it was one of my favorite things to do when I was younger… when I was whole…"

"It is not the same now?" He asked carefully. Mccree leaned in just a little bit into Genji's personal space. "Have you tried?"

"I… have not." Genji admitted, and he knew exactly where this was going. His own scarred lips only an inch or so away from Mccree's. He hadn't noticed until now just how kissable the other man really was.

"I won't make you, but-"

Before he could finish Genji has pressed their lips together. Careful at first, just a gentle kiss with nothing much behind it. Mccree was quick to change that, as expected, and deepened the kiss. It was… just as nice as Genji remembered. His hands rested on Mccree's face, settling in the wiry hairs of his beard. Their noses would brush against each other and genji realized how much he truly craved skin to skin contact. Even if it was just their noses touching, it was still exquisite. Nothing compared  

Genji's hand moved to Mccree's hair. He forgot how much he loved to run his fingers through his partner's locks. He had lost some feeling in that hand, even though it was his, but what he could feel was amazing. Soft hair, the skin of his scalp, it sounded odd to admit he liked it, but Genji did.. he loved feeling the Mccree under him.

Mccree had only touched his face, he'd stroke Genji's cheek with his thumb as they continued to kiss like dumb teenagers doing it for the first time. Except it was less messy. There was more experience and technique behind it. Mccree was… an odd one, but very talented with his tongue.

Genji had felt something he hadn't in a long time. It wasn't pleasure, but it was close… his heart fluttered in his chest as their mouths worked on each other. There was a slight tremble in his hand as he continued to touch what he could of Mccree. And Genji knew it was good enough. The feeling was remotely human and that fact only made him happy.

"Thank you." Genji said between soft kisses. They'd started to travel down Mccree's neck, and what was exposed of his chest.

"Is it as good as your remembered?" His words were strained. He hadn't expected Genji to be so damn good at kissing. 

"So much better." He smiled. "Because it's new for me. It's different. And I like it this way, too."

His fingers fidgeted at the buttons of mccree shirt. He looked up at the other man with eager eyes.

"We don't.. have to do anything more than kiss, you know. I'm-"

"I'd like to." He decided just to rip the buttons off and throw the shirt off to the side. "I just want to feel a little more."

How could mccree say no? He didn't. He let genji have his way, letting his tongue and lips trace every scar and crevice of Mccree's abdomen and chest. Genji lapped as the skin, ran his fingers through the patches of hair on Mccree's chest and under his navel. When Genji's pushed his hand under his waistband, mccree gently wrapped his hand around the Shimada's wrist.

"You really ain't gotta do that.."

He was hard, painfully so. But he didn't want to take advantage of Genji in this moment. His initial intention was simply to kiss him. To let Genji know he was still attractive and wanted, and to experience a kiss with his new body, and his new scarred lips. He wanted Genji to know he could still feel some pleasure and enjoy kissing even with all the metal and wiring in his body. He didn't expect it to turn into anything more. It didn't have to be anything more.

"Am I not attractive?" Genji found himself question. "You're hard, yet you turn me away. I understand body's tend to react on their own, but-"

"Darling, I'd love nothing more than for you to suck me off. I'm just telling you that you don't have to. I ain't making you do a thing."

"I would like to feel you down there as well." He said. "I'd like to taste you on my lips."

"I hope I taste like raspberries." He teased.

"I hope so too."

 

 

He didn't taste anything like raspberries, but genji savored what he could out of it anyways. And then he apologized about Mccree's shirt. The cowboy laughed it off and said it was nothing to worry about.

"Thank you," he said again. "For tonight. I didn't know I needed that."

"I'm always here if you need me."

It was more than Genji believed he deserved, but he grateful to have someone like Mccree in his life.

 


End file.
